1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices used for superposing computer generated graphic information over portions of another video image and more particularly is related to a device for producing an output video signal of a surgical procedure where portions of the video image are replaced by computer generated graphic information in digital video format derived from a data signal containing meaningful operational parameters from a surgical apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typically, a surgical procedure such as a cataract surgery may be video-recorded for documentation, research, learning or teaching. As a mode of example, during cataract surgery, a video camera will be located in the surgical microscope receiving an image through a beam splitter that is similar to the surgeons view of the surgical area. Current techniques for cataract removal consider the use of ultrasonic energy in various modalities, vacuum at variable levels, irrigation of fluid and other variables that affect the course of the surgical procedure according to the surgical technique. Ultrasonic energy delivery can be made in a continuous way, or can be pulsed in different modulation schemes according to surgeon preferences. Irrigation pressure is determined by the height of a fluid bottle or gas positive pressure. Fluid aspiration rate can be set in a wide range of values. Vacuum in the aspiration line is situation dependent varying according to preset vacuum limit, occlusion state of the ultrasonic probe, aspiration rate, type of ultrasonic needle being used among others.
There are meaningful parameters that the surgeon can wish to stamp in real time together with the video signal corresponding to the surgical events as viewed through the video-camera. This is specially important when the surgical case is being video-recorded and allows direct correlation between the recorded video image of the surgery and the surgical equipment settings and variables present at each precise moment of the surgery. Some meaningful data desirable to record with the surgery are machine characteristics, aspiration line vacuum, aspiration rate, ultrasonic power, ultrasonic modulation settings, tip occlusion, aspiration line venting, cassette and tubing type among others. Some of these data will remain constant during the whole surgical case such as the equipment model, and others will change because different settings are selected along the case by the operator or because they are situation dependent, such as aspiration line vacuum.
Dedicated “data-over-video” systems for surgical apparatus, from here referred to as “video overlay systems” have been developed to perform the action of superposing an image representing surgical equipment generated parameters to the video signal of the video-captured surgical procedure. As a mode of example, the “Alcon Legacy 20000 Phacoemulsification Console” and the “Allergan Sovereign Phacoemulsification Console” are state-of-the-art ultrasonic based cataract removal surgical apparatus. Video overlay systems can be obtained that are configured for the each surgical apparatus. Operation of these video overlay systems requires a physical connection between the phacoemulsification apparatus and the video overlay system comprised by an electric cable that transmits data in a RS-232 serial protocol to create the graphic representation of the data at the video overlay system level. The video signal from a surgical video-camera mounted on the surgical microscope is input to the overlay system. The processed video output signal that exits the overlay system contains the video image from the video-camera as a background image with overlying portions that display a graphic representation of the data received from the surgical apparatus data output.
It is a main limitation of current video overlay systems for ophthalmic surgical apparatus the need to physically connect an electric data cable between the surgical equipment and the video overlay system to carry the data to create a graphic representation for superposition. It is of common occurrence that this cable runs loose between the surgical apparatus console located near the surgical field and the video overlay console which is usually located near a video recorder to which it is electrically connected through a video connecting cable. The video overlay system is also electrically connected to the video-camera. The surgical video-camera is attached to an operating microscope and is usually stationary. The video recording system and video-monitor used to store and monitor the video images respectively are also usually stationary. On the contrary, surgical apparatus such as a phacoemulsification apparatus are usually mobile and enter and exit different operating rooms according to the scheduled cases. The need to hook up a data cable every time the surgical apparatus is to be used distracts operating room personal from performing other helpful tasks and may discourage the use of the overlay system. More important, the presence of this cable usually flying around in a busy operating room can lead to damage of valuable equipment and even injuries to persons if engaged or pulled by accident.
Another limitation of current video overlay systems for ophthalmic surgical apparatus is the inability to allow a user to customize the set of data he wishes to be included in the video signal to be recorded. Although some limited physician information such as doctor's name can be included in some systems, these data are entered at the surgical apparatus level in a cumbersome fashion. There is no provision in current video overlay systems to include individual surgeon-relevant information such as patient's Id, diagnosis, technique, facility Id and logo at a video overlay system level.
Another limitation of current video overlay systems for ophthalmic surgical apparatus is their inability to produce a time-code that is recorded in a graphic representation over the surgical video in correspondence with a matching time-coded digital file of the meaningful surgical parameters.
Another limitation of current video overlay systems for ophthalmic surgical apparatus is their inability to modify the video overlay system display mode under user commands to change between data graphics overlay mode, video-only mode, or other user configurable overlay templates such as facility Id and logo, according to surgical conditions and user requirements.
Another limitation of current video overlay systems for ophthalmic surgical apparatus is the absence of a feedback signal, preferably visual, at a video overlay console level regarding the proper status of the input data and video signals to help in the installation and debugging of the system prior to operation.
Still another limitation of current video overlay systems for ophthalmic surgical apparatus is that they do not provide a corresponding audio signal carrying surgical apparatus and operating room sounds to be simultaneously recorded with the video signal through a video-recorder audio input.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
To provide a surgical apparatus video overlay system that receives the data signal from the surgical apparatus used to create the graphic overlay by wireless means eliminating the need of a data cable.
To provide a surgical apparatus video overlay system that allows the user to easily include selected sets of data according to personal preferences such as patient's Id, diagnosis, technique, facility name, logo and comments at a video overlay console level. For this purpose different templates can be selected from a menu including manufacturer and eventually user created graphic templates to produce the overlay graphic image.
To provide a surgical apparatus video overlay system capable of producing a time-coded output video signal as well as a matching time-coded digital file of the meaningful surgical parameters. The digital file can be stored in digital media for later retrieval and analysis eventually in correspondence with the surgical case video recording.
To provide a surgical apparatus video overlay system that allows modification of the video overlay system display mode under user commands making possible to change between data graphics overlay mode, video-only mode, or other user configurable overlay templates such as facility Id and logo, according to surgical conditions and user requirements. The change between the different video overlay system operating modes can be instructed at an overlay system user interface level, at a surgical apparatus user interface level including the foot-pedal, or by pre-programming actions that respond to surgical situations such as entering video-only mode after a time-out period of surgical apparatus inactivity.
To provide a surgical apparatus video overlay system that informs the user with specific feedback signals that reflect the proper status of the video and data input signals required by the unit to operate for expedite setup and debugging.
To provide a surgical apparatus video overlay system that includes an audio processor capable of producing an audio output signal related to the surgical apparatus actions and events and operating room sounds, that can be recorded on the audio track of the video recorder simultaneously with the video signal.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.